


Perfection

by SerenityXStar



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, Cuddles, M/M, Naked Rock Stars, No Sex, RPF, Tooth achingly sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, a7x
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityXStar/pseuds/SerenityXStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'With a completely unrepentant grin, Brian nudged at Matt’s blanket, gesturing with his chin, both hands on the mug.  “Make some room for me.” '  Here there be fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> No sex?! I know, you guys will be so disappointed. /o\ (I hope not) This little mini plot bunny was insinuated into my brain by a Twitter friend of mine who was feeling down. And she somehow always brings out the Matt in me. (I'm usually far more Jimmy) See what can happen?!

It was edging towards dark, the sky a riot of pinks and oranges, fading gold and thickening purple. He loved watching the sun set over the ocean like this. As much as he enjoyed being on the road and performing, the hectic chaos of waking up somewhere different and unknown every day, sometimes it was just as nice to have some quiet time at home. Nothing to get to, no interviews to give. Just time and quiet.

Matt was settled on his back porch, snug in an oversized, cushioned lounger. The room was his sanctuary; screened in to protect against bugs, but otherwise open to the sea and the breeze, a perfect view over his back yard and on down, down until grass became sand and sand became water. It was a little cool; March in Southern California was nothing like March in the northern states, but there were still colder days. Generally speaking. He had a light, soft blanket carelessly draped over himself, protecting against what little chill might find his bare skin.

Another awesome thing about being home? He could be naked whenever he damn well pleased.

Purple was taking over the sky, lazily fading to the inkiness of true night when Matt heard his front door open and close again. He didn’t worry particularly. A lot of people might have known where he lived, but only a handful had keys to get in. And he wasn’t stupid. His door was always locked. Some soft scuffs and the thump of shed shoes drifted to him and then soft foot steps. He only had to wait a minute before his unexpected, but never unwelcome guest wandered in.

“Brian.” Matt smiled.

Brian smiled back, moving over to stand next to the chair, looking down at the other man. “How did I know you’d be out here? You planning to just sit here all night and stare at nothing?” His words were soft, fondly teasing.

Matt didn’t bother to answer the first question. They all knew about his porch room and despite their comments, the rest of his band loved the room too. He just grinned a little wider, dimples flashing.

“Yes. Wanna join me? There’s still some coffee in the kitchen. It’s probably still warm.”

Brian just rolled his eyes, though he turned to moved out again, heading towards the kitchen and calling back. “Right. You probably brewed it hours ago and it’s stone fucking cold.”

He… actually couldn’t argue with that. It was probably true. Matt rolled his eyes anyway, despite the fact that the guitarist couldn’t see him, listening to the slightly muffled sounds of Brian moving around in the kitchen. The clink of a cup. The beep of the microwave. Tinkling of silverware.

Brian returned with a gently steaming mug. The ugly green one Johnny had gotten him as a joke. It said ‘Hung like a’ on one side with the picture of a horse on the other. It was ridiculous and Matt had kept it anyway. Brian always used it whenever he came over. Probably out of spite. Matt rolled his eyes again, this time exaggerated, just for the other man.

With a completely unrepentant grin, Brian nudged at Matt’s blanket, gesturing with his chin, both hands on the mug. “Make some room for me.”

Matt didn’t move. “You know I’m naked, right?”

Considering this, Brian shrugged a moment later, handing over his mug. Once it was safe in Matt’s hands, he began tugging at his own clothing, dropping his shirt without hesitation and moving onto open his belt.

Matt lifted a brow.

Brian just raised his right back, shucking his pants and dropping them with his shirt, boxers following until he was bare, all smooth sun-kissed skin and colorful swirls of ink. He reclaimed his mug, still watching the vocalist and nudging at the blanket with a knee. “Make room for me.”

With a sigh, Matt shifted, letting his legs fall open, knees bent a bit as he flipped the blanket back. If Brian wanted to invade his space, he was going to have to content himself with basically being in Matt’s lap. He wasn’t giving up the cushy spot he’d settled into. Goosebumps sprang up and he shivered involuntarily at the sudden cold breeze, so different than the warmth he’d been immersed in under his blanket.

With only the barest hesitation to appreciate the view spread out before him, Brian climbed onto the chair and into Matt’s lap, settling down between the larger man’s legs, shifting until he was settled snugly back against Matt’s chest. He sighed and tugged the blanket back over the two of them, reveling in warmth, the intimacy of skin on skin.

It was comforting in a deep and primal way; knowing someone else was there to keep him close. Even more so when one of Matt’s arms wrapped around him, keeping him pressed tight. It wasn’t even a sexual feeling, though Brian knew that could change with the barest touch. But right now it was just… nice.

Matt sighed quietly, relaxing back into the cushions. Someone to sit out here, close and warm was just what he’d needed without realizing, to make the evening perfect. He smiled softly, leaning into Brian’s back a little, just enough to rest his chin on the guitarist’s shoulder, watching him sip from the mug. A second later, he wrinkled his nose.

“That’s not coffee. What the fuck is that?”

Brian sipped again, humming low and satisfied in his throat. “Mm, warm milk with honey. You know if I drink coffee now I won’t sleep tonight.”

Matt smirked, arm tightening a little around Brian’s middle, one big hand splayed out over his stomach. “And that’s a bad thing?”

With a light laugh, Brian turned his head, just enough to press a kiss to Matt’s cheek. “Later.” He settled back again. “Right now I just want to sit and stare at nothing with you.”

His smirk softened to a smile and he turned his head to return the kiss, just below Brian’s ear. “Yeah, yeah.” Matt settled back himself, wrapped in warm blanket and pressed to warmer skin, eyes drifting to stare out the window, not quite focused, letting himself get lost in random thoughts and snatches of unrealized lyrics, a slight smile lingering over his lips.

Perfect.


End file.
